


All that was left Unsaid

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Slight Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie and Katya get sick. One with worry and the other with the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that was left Unsaid

It was less than half an hour till their show started and Trixie was still MIA.

Katya would be a lying whore if she said that she wasn’t at least the tiniest bit worried. Hell at that point she was ready to call the cops and file a missing person. She glanced down at her phone for the hundredth time that night only to see that she had yet to receive a call or a text from Trixie with an explanation.

“Hey, is Brian coming because we need you guys reading now…” Said the owner of the bar.

At the sound of the woman’s soft voice, Katya was able to snap out of whatever trance she was in. “I don’t think we’ll be able to perform tonight. Trixie isn’t here and I’m getting worried.” The faux Russian admitted.

The moment those words were said her phone began to buzz in her hand.

She looked down suddenly to see the one person she was dying to hear.

Answering the call couldn’t have been faster. “Brian? Brian, are you okay? Where are you?” Katya said quickly.

There was rustling on the other line until finally someone spoke. “Kat, I’m sorry I’m not going to make it. I’m not feeling good.” Trixie explained. It was clear that the Barbie Queen was not lying. Katya could hear the grogginess in his voice. Just with him being in such a state that there was a slight slur to his words made red flags pop up in Katya’s head.

The owner saw the relief cross Katya’s face then saw as it was replaced with the same worry for only a second before. Her dark eyes softened at the sight understanding that there was going to be no performance tonight.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Katya asked again. She was holding the phone so tightly to her ear that the pounds of makeup she wore was starting to rub off on the screen.

There was a weak chuckle heard before Trixie said anything. “Bri, I’m just sick. You don’t have to be worrying so much.”

Katya bit back what she wanted to say, but that didn’t stop from her mind supplying what she wished to voice.

_How could I not be worried about you? Just the thought of something happening you had me in a near panic. Do you understand how important you are to me? Even if it’s just the fucking flu, I’m going to worry because your hurting._

“I’m coming over…” Katya said.

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

“Bri you don’t have to! I’m going to get you sick!” Trixie tried to argue.

However, the Russian was not going to have it. She was going to go see Trixie and do whatever it took to make her feel better.

“You’re in no condition to be alone! I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Katya said. The tone of her voice leaving no room for argument.

Trixie sniffled for a moment before surrendering to her Russian friend. “Alright, you know where the spare key is.”

A weight was lifted off Katya’s shoulder at knowing that she was going to see Trixie in a bit.

“I’ll see you in an hour.” Katya breathed in relief.

Trixie could only laugh weakly. “Alright you bitch. Love you.”

Heat rushed to Katya’s cheeks at the sound of those two little words. She swallowed down hard before uttering, “I love you too, see you soon.”

If only Trixie knew the weight those words carried for Katya. If only she knew just how true those words were.

After ending the call Katya made quick work of apologizing to the owner. Who was more than understanding. She even helped Katya pack away all her things so she was out of the bar in less than fifteen minutes.

She was then able to get her rented car out of the parking lot and half way to Trixie’s in a little over thirty minutes. After speeding a bit, she was able to cut the other thirty minutes into fifteen.

When she was parked all she did was get out of the car still in full drag. If anyone saw her they would have a field day.

Katya made sure that she made enough noise when coming inside Trixie’s house so that the younger Queen wouldn’t be under the impression that she being robbed. Then again all there was to steal were large blonde wigs and bright pink outfits.

“Brian!” Katya called out.

Down the hall she could hear some movement.

“In here, Bri!” Trixie called out.

Moments later and Katya was opening Trixie’s bedroom door to see her lying in bed looking like death.

“You look like total shit.” Katya said with a laugh.

“I’m giving the whole hospital patient fantasy.” Trixie tried to argue, but there was no weight to her words as she was trying to keep her eyes open from the splitting headache.

Katya moved forward until she was sitting on Trixie’s bed. With her rough hands she pressed the back of her hand to Trixie’s scalding forehead. Katya’s brow creased up in worry at just how hot Trixie was.

“You’re burning hot…” She said softly.

Trixie let a smirk form on his chapped lips. “Well thank you, I do try.”

“I’m going to get out of drag. So sit tight and rest.” Katya said with her own smile on her face. At least Trixie was still in a state to crack jokes. Meaning that it might not be as bad as Katya thought.

Ten minutes later Katya was no longer Katya, but plain old Brian.

“Hey Bri…” Trixie asked while Katya found the medicine in Trixie’s bathroom cabinet.

Katya hummed back.

Trixie looked at Katya as he was rummaging through his bathroom. A large t-shirt falling over his shoulder and grazing the top of his thighs. If Trixie was going to be truthful, he would say that he had never seen something more beautiful. His throat grew tight and his cheeks felt red.

“Thank you for doing all this.” He said with a rough voice.

There was a moment of silence before Katya was sitting right next to Trixie on her bed.

“I’m not sure why you’re thanking me.” Katya chuckled softly handing the two pills to Trixie.

Trixie took them quickly and drowned them with the cup of water Katya had brought earlier.

After that both Queens were left with a thick silence.

“Trixie…”

“Kat…”

“Shit, sorry. You go first.” Katya said.

The Barbie brought his head back up to look at Katya properly. His dark rich brown eyes were sparkling with emotions. Katya couldn’t breathe for a second because of how stunning Brian looked at that very moment. If Katya had the courage maybe he would have said what was on his mind since the day they shared the same air, but like always; Trixie was there to beat him to the punch.

“Can you stay with me tonight?"


End file.
